


Another Level

by GmmBeast



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, a little rimming, a tiny bit of tezuka x fuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GmmBeast/pseuds/GmmBeast
Summary: Ryouma had grown closer to both Fuji and Tezuka over the last few months, and they seemed to be vying for his attention. So when one sees the other showing off for Ryouma, the rivalry gets taken to a whole new level.





	Another Level

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters. I also don't apologize for keeping Ryouma so young. This is just my weird, sick mind at work. Thanks ^^

**_AN: This is just something I really wanted to write. It's kinda basic, but I quite like it. I hope you do, too._ **

** Start **

Ryouma pressed the button on the vending machine, listening as the purple can of juice fell. He bent down to get it, and heard footsteps approaching. He stood up straight and turned around. "Captain Tezuka."

"Echizen. Want to watch me practice?" His face was as blank as always.

Ryouma opened his juice and took a sip, smirking. "Sure." He followed his captain to one of the practice courts. He sat down on a ledge, watching Tezuka roll a basket of tennis balls over. "Going to perfect your serve?"

"Yes." Tezuka took his Seigaku Regulars jacket off and threw it to Ryouma, who caught it.

Ryouma hugged the jacket close, feeling the warmth against his arms. He gave a secret smile.

The small boy had always respected Tezuka, and had always been impressed with his skills. He knew that no matter how much he practiced he would never beat the captain. But he still had fun practicing with him. Watching the captain now, he was glad they were on the same team.

He pressed the jacket to his nose and inhaled, moaning softly. Tezuka smelled like something spicy, but warm and comforting.

Ryouma jumped and gasped as someone put an arm around his shoulders. He looked to the side, eyes wide. "Fuji-senpai."

The prodigy turned his way. "Hello, Echizen. Having fun?" He motioned with his head towards the jacket in his hands. He chuckled at the blush that spread across the younger's cheeks. "Cute..." he mumbled.

They turned to watch Tezuka who was already watching them. "Tezuka."

"Fuji."

They stared at each other for a minute, Ryouma caught in the middle and confused.

"All the regulars have gone home for the day. Since I didn't see you two, I decided to look around."

Ryouma was just thinking about how soft Fuji's voice was when he noticed Tezuka approaching. He sat next to the boy and Fuji handed him a towel to wipe away sweat. "Has it really been that long?" Ryouma felt nervous, being in the middle of two players he knew were stronger than him.

Fuji nodded. "Did you enjoy showing off for Echizen? I know he enjoyed watching."

Ryouma blushed. Tezuka hmph'ed. "I don't know what you mean. I was just practicing."

"Hmm? Really?" Fuji opened his eyes and set his intense stare on him. He knew Tezuka wanted to show off for Echizen, because he does the exact same thing.

The young teen looked at each of them back and forth. "Um..."

When Fuji had first met Ryouma, he thought the boy's cocky attitude was amusing. But when he'd seen him play, he was pleasantly surprised. Then as he'd gotten to know his young teammate, he grew attached, and became attracted to him. He was just too cute, and had a wonderfully sarcastic attitude.

Currently, Fuji had an arm around Ryouma's shoulders, and Tezuka had a hand on the boy's thigh. They were still glaring at each other, getting closer until they were right over Ryouma's head.

"Uh..." Ryouma was very confused, but he suddenly got an idea. Leaning back a little, he reached around both their heads and pushed them together quickly.

Fuji's eyes opened comically wide, and even Tezuka showed surprise on his normally stoic face. Ryouma watched from below, humming softly.

They were kissing. Well, more like their lips were pressed together awkwardly. They stared into each other's eyes, a blush forming on Fuji's cheeks.

Fuji pulled away first and closed his eyes, facing away. He'd never thought of ever kissing his captain.

Ryouma just grinned. "Heeh...how was that, Captain?"

Tezuka went blank like always. "Not too bad." He smirked.

"Hm, it wasn't too bad from here either." The boy laughed softly.

The captain leaned over Ryouma and pulled Fuji in for another kiss. This time it was less awkward and involved more heat. Ryouma noticed a tounge sneak in and groaned softly, biting his lip.

"So, you two were fighting for my attention?"

Tezuka pulled away first this time, watching Fuji lick his lips. "Well, essentially yes. We both respect you as our kouhai, and wanted you to notice our skills."

"Idiot senpais. I already respect you both. And I know you both could beat me anytime." He shifted his thighs, pressing them together. He felt Tezuka's hand rubbing slowly. "C-Captain..."

Fuji said nothing. He just moved in and pressed light kisses to Ryouma's neck. The boy jumped slightly and gasped. "F-Fuji-senpai..."

The kisses to his neck and the hand on his thigh made his stomach flutter with butterflies. He reached up and ran a hand through both of his senpais' hair, gripping Tezuka's and pulling him in closer.

They shared a kiss, then kissed some more until Ryouma was a panting mess. The boy turned to Fuji and moved until he was straddling the stone ledge they were on. He moved until his small body was pressed against Fuji, who also straddled the ledge. He felt Tezuka shift and press against his back.

Tezuka moved to his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the smooth skin, and Fuji finally got to kiss the boy he'd been dreaming about. The brown haired prodigy felt Ryouma's hardening member against his stomach, and he reached down to grab it.

Ryouma jumped and closed hid eyes, moaning loudly. "Fuji-senpai!" He arched his back, unconciously pressing onto tezukas hard length. The captain grunted and wrapped an arm around Ryouma's waist. "C-Captain..."

Fuji laid back and pulled Ryouma over him. "Let's get a little more comfortable." He said quietly. He looked over his kouhai's shoulder to Tezuka. "What do you say?" Tezuka nodded in agreement.

Fuji started pulling his pants down while the captian pulled Ryouma's all the way off and put them to the side before pulling his own down.

Ryouma blushed deeply and avoided both of his senpai's gazes. He was pulled into a kiss by Fuji, and moaned as their hard members rubbed against each other. He broke the kiss and arched his back, gasping in surprise. He looked back and saw Tezuka bent over and pressing his tongue to his entrance. "C-Captain...wh-what...?"

Fuji pulled him back into a kiss. "Hey, Echizen-kun, do you wanna..." He motioned down to his hardness.

Ryouma bit his lip and looked down, then nodded. Fuji smiled and moved up until Ryouma was face to face with Fuji's hot length. He licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip. Fuji jerked and grunted softly.

Getting a little more confident with the positive response, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking up the hot shaft. Fuji let out a quiet moan and laced his fingers in Ryouma's soft black hair.

Fuji just honestly couldn't believe it. Here was Ryouma, sucking him off, and being pretty good at it despite this being his first time. It felt amazing. Ever since he'd met the boy, he'd dreamt about this moment almost every night. And now his dream was literally coming true. He was also surprised because he thought Ryouma wasn't going to agree to it.

Behind Ryouma, Tezuka watched, harder than he'd ever been before. Seeing his cute pink hole twitch every time he licked it, watching him suck Fuji off; even Fuji's face was hot. Tezuka pressed one finger into his entrance. He heard Ryouma grunt but that was it. So he felt it was okay to put another one in. He groaned at the tightness, imagining what it'd be like around his cock.

Ryouma pulled off Fuji and spread his legs more. "Captain..." He sent a heated look over his shoulder.

And at that Tezuka knew he was ready for it. He took his fingers out and pressed one last kiss to Ryouma's entrance. He straightened up and gripped the boy's hips, positioning himself and pushing in slowly.

Ryouma gasped and grit his teeth. Tezuka groaned and leaned over his back, kissing his neck. He pushed in little by little, determined to make it as painless as possible. Once Ryouma was used to the feeling, he turned to kiss Tezuka. "You can move, Captain."

Tezuka pulled back and pushed in, slow at first but then getting faster and faster, deeper and deeper. With every thrust Ryouma let out an adorable cry.

Fuji tightened his hold on Ryouma's hair, pulling him down to suck him again. The boy opened his mouth and took him in.

After a minute of the same thing, Fuji pushed Ryouma back and scooted down until they were face to face again. He kissed Ryouma and shared a look with Tezuka, who stopped thrusting. Ryouma whined and wiggled his hips. "Mm, Captain..."

Fuji smiled and lined himself up, starting to press into him alongside Tezuka. Ryouma's eyes widened. "Fuji-senpai! I-It's not going to fit!"

"Don't worry, Echizen-kun. Just relax." After a minute or so he was finally all the way in. He groaned at the tightness. "You're so tight..."

"You're so big...I'm so full.." Ryouma's head leaned back against Tezuka's shoulder.

"You ready, Echizen?" Tezuka said quietly before starting to move.

Ryouma cried out and gripped Fuji's shoulders. He pulled the teen closer and kissed him. "Come on, you can do better than that." He laughed breathlessly.

The two senpais shared a look, then started thrusting in deeper and faster. They leaned in and met over Ryouma's shoulder, sharing a deep and sloppy kiss. It was so hot there was sweat dripping down their faces and necks.

Tezuka broke away from the kiss and licked up Ryouma's neck, then pressed kisses to the damp skin.

Fuji moved to the other side and sucked on the skin, creating deep purple hickeys. "You're ours now, Echizen-kun. No one else can have you."

"Call me...call me Ryouma." He could hardly get the words out. The two older teens were thrusting in so hard, they reached so deep inside him. He didn't know what he was going to do for practice tomorrow.

Fuji reached down and grabbed Ryouma's small cock, stroking up and down at the same pace as their thrusting.

"N-No, Fuji-senpai! I'm g-going to cum...!"

"Then cum for us." Tezuka whispered in his ear.

Ryouma trembled and tensed. His thighs tightened around Fuji's waist, and he shot cum onto his and Fuji's stomachs. He let out a high cry and his eyes clenched shut.

Fuji and Tezuka grunted at the tightening heat around their lengths and after a few more thrusts both came inside of Ryouma.

The three of them stilled, panting and sweating. Ryouma had fallen asleep and Fuji smiled. "Well, that was unexpected."

**~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Ryouma arived at school, shifting nervously and wincing in pain. His senpais really did a number on him. He pulled his collar further up, hiding the purple marks on his neck. He saw Momo jogging towards him. He groaned quietly.

"Echizen!" The tall teen yelled, waving madly.

"Morning, Momo-senpai."

Momo panted softly as he stopped jogging. "Hey, where were you for practice?"

Ryouma shifted uncomfortably, wincing. "I overslept."

Momo gapsed. "The captain's going to be so mad!"

Ryouma shrugged. "I think I'll be fine." He paled as he noticed said captain approaching with Fuji. "Captain...Fuji-senpai..."

Momo laughed awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna get going. See ya, Echizen!" And he ran away.

Once he was gone Fuji smiled. "Ryouma. How are you?" He grinned at seeing a hickey peeking out from his collar.

"In pain."

"You missed practice this morning." Tezuka spoke up.

"W-Well..."

Tezuka leaned in and whispered in his ear, causing the boy to shudder. "Meet us in the locker room after practice later. You need to be punished."

** End **

**_AN: Sooooooo....how was it? This took FOREVER to type, and I want death. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you thought!_ **


End file.
